


Oblivious

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander has wings, Alexander just lives in their fortress tbh, Angst, Fluff, He can fly, Its Herc, John talks to dead people and can turn invisible, LGBTQ Character, Laf controls metal shit, M/M, Modern AU, Nonbinary Character, OH YEAH Herc reads minds, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, Who knows tbh, but not really, superhero au, thats basically everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one hand, John wants Alexander to know about his feelings. On the other hand, he wants to shove those feelings deep down into a dark pit. Alexander just wants to know why John is being so weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Delayed Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first ao3 fic. Still figuring out how the hell tags work and shit. I'm an old person tbh

Alexander likes to get away. He loves his friends, he really does. They’re all funny and unique in their own ways and they’re all so amazing, but sometimes he just needs to take a break. He rarely actually takes those breaks, though. But sitting here with everything to say but nothing to talk about leaves him anxious. So he just flies. He’s not sure where he’s going, he’ll just stop when he feels like it.

At some point, the blue turns to pink and then to a dark black, but he hardly notices. He just enjoys the wind rushing past his ears and the occasional bird joining his side. He swoops to a stop, stretching his wings out. He glances around. Trees. Must be a forest. Alex turns around and spots a lake. He blinks a couple times, recognizing it as the lake they had found a couple weeks ago. Huh. He must’ve looped back around at some point.

Alex makes his way down the little old dock and sits down, dangling his feet in the water. The cold water makes Alexander realize how hot and tired he is. He places a hand on the back of his neck and grimaces at the sweat. “Gross,” he murmurs. Alex sighs and rests back on his arms, staring up at the stars.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when a voice jolts him out of his thoughts. At first it’s faint and unrecognizable, but then it gets closer and he can feel his whole body freeze up.

“-An idiot! He’s an idiot. A stupid, reckless, ridiculous idiot,” is what Alexander manages to catch. He wonders if it’s about him. There’s a long pause followed by a sigh. “I know, but… Ghosts are different than people. And he’s not even human, Constance!” Ah. So it is about him. Great, hated by another person. That’s normally something he can deal with, but it hurts when somebody you care about doesn’t care about you. “Yeah- Yeah, I, I know- God, I- I get it!” A shorter pause. “Sorry, sorry, he just… He gets himself into too much trouble. I know… I know he can protect himself, and he knows that too, but what he doesn’t know is that he’s not invincible!” Alexander doesn’t pay attention to how close the voice is getting. “I don’t act like I’m invincible! I’m just protecting him! Yes, yes, I know about that one time. And that time. And- God, I-I get it! I just-”

Alexander blinks a couple times when the voice stops. He turns his head after a moment, and his heart nearly stops. He clears his throat and swings his legs up onto the dock and pushes himself up. “Hey-” Alex stops when he hears how weak his voice comes out. “Hey John!” he says, much louder and more like his usual self this time.

“Hey Alex,” John calls back, and Alexander takes a few steps forward, only to stop again. The moonlight illuminates John’s face. Tears. “What’re you doing out here so late?”

Alexander takes the couple steps closer. “What’re you doing out here so late?” he asks back, and then places a hand on John’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “You doing alright, man?”

“I’m fine,” John states bluntly. He’s not fine.

“You’re not fine.”

"It’s none of your business. I'm fine.”

Alexander huffs and crosses his arms. “No you’re not. I know you were talking about me to your ghost friends and I wanna know why.”

John rolls his eyes and mimics Alexander’s pose. “It was just Constance. And it’s just annoying how you’re always running off without telling anyone! I- We don’t know what you’re doing and it’s very stressful to m- us! You could be getting hurt and it worries me- and- and the rest of the team!”

“You could just be telling me that,” Alex hisses. “And why do you care if I’m getting hurt? Why do you care? Why do any of you care? What’s the point? You get hurt too! You fight for others, you fight for yourself, and you don’t listen when people try to hold you back! You never consider my- anyone’s feelings!” Alexander is yelling at this point, but he doesn’t care.

“You’re kidding me, right? I don’t consider your feelings? Is that a fucking joke? I’ve fought literal battles for you! I’m always by your side! God, you pretend to be so smart, but you’re oblivious as hell sometimes, Alex!” John snaps back.

“For your information, I am so smart! I’m pretty damn smart, John! Now, do tell me, what the fuck am I oblivious to?” Alex asks, moving his hands to his hips.  
John stares at him in disbelief. “You really don’t know, do you?” he scoffs. “Fine. Be that way. I’m not going to keep arguing with you in the- at a fucking lake in the middle of a-a forest at midnight. I’ll see you later.”

Alexander knows he can follow him, but Alexander also knows that he can’t make John open up. He’s already tried that before. So he just stands there and watches John as he leaves and he can’t help but realize that he should do something. He has to do something. And yet, he still stands there. Doing nothing. What a man of action.

Just like Burr.

"John!” Alex yells after him, but he knows John isn’t coming back. Nevertheless, he keeps yelling. And yelling. And yelling. He stops only when his throat feels like it's filled with glass. “Fucking dumbass,” he hisses as he plops back down on the dock. He regrets it immediately. Alexander sniffs and pulls the hem of his shirt up, using it to wipe his eyes. He slowly looks up at the sky, letting out a deep sigh. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds Alexander at home. They're both still acting like children.

John is not surprised to see Alexander sleeping on the couch, blanket-less and shivering. “Morning fucko!” He kicks the couch before moving into the kitchen, smiling when he hears Alexander groan.

John is rummaging through the cabinets for waffle mix when he hears a disgruntled, “What the fuck?”

“Don't fucking swear and get me a cup of water. I'm making waffles.” Alex rubs his eyes and shuffles over to the cabinets, pulling out a measuring cup. John sets to mixing the waffles and murmurs a thank you when Alexander sets down the measuring cup of water. After a very quiet 20 minutes, John's pouring the batter into the waffle iron and he realizes that Alex has been glaring at him the entire time. He looks back over his shoulder, matching Alexander's glare. “Why’re you looking at me like that?”

“Why were you crying yesterday?”

Oh. Of course Alexander wants to dwell on that.

“Like I said, it's none of your business.”

"Yes it is. You're my friend.” Friend. That wouldn't last. “Tell me.” Terrible idea.

"Yup. You're my best friend. In the entire. Goddamn. World,” John mutters, not expecting Alex to hear him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Son of a bitch.

“Nothing!” John snaps. Yeah, good going there. Just be rude to everyone! Just do it. “Why do you care? I don't care about you, right?”

“John you-” Alexander starts off, but stops, lowering his voice before continuing. “John, I care because I like you a lot. You know that. I don't like seeing you upset. It's… It’s lame.”

John lets out a loud sigh and opens his mouth to reply just as the timer goes off. Oh thank god. He turns back around to open the waffle iron, flipping it over on the plate. He grabs the next cup to pour in the batter for the next waffle. He presses the iron down, and is so submerged in his own thoughts that he doesn't realize Alexander is standing right behind him. Turning around is, to say the very least, quite startling.

"Don’t fucking do that!” Alexander simply stares into John's eyes. Unblinking, dark, firey brown eyes staring back into his own. Alex always has had beautiful eyes, but fuck, they can be unsettling. “Stop it,” John hisses as he feels his face heating up.

Alex rolls his eyes and steps back, hoisting himself up on the counter. “You can't just act like nothing happened last night. You can't just act like you weren't yelling at me less than 12 hours ago.” John doesn't reply. “You can't just act like you don't like me.” Oh. Oh fuck.

John keeps his back turned to Alexander. Fuck. He thought Alex didn't know! He's been sure that Alex didn't know! How could Alexander know?

"Come on John, don't play dumb. You're my best friend.” Oh. He doesn't know. John is a little disappointed, yet entirely relieved. “You can't just ignore that and become all cold, but never address the issue!”

John sighs and flips the next waffle onto the plate. He grabs the two plates, setting one besides Alex before making his way around the counter and sitting down. “Alexander, you're the closest friend I've got. You know that. I don't hate you. I never could. I just worry about you, even though I know you can care for yourself. Now eat that waffle, it's made with love and cheap ass powder.”

Alex laughs and crawls down from his spot on the counter island to the chair next to John's. He leans across the counter and drags his plate across. The two eat in relative silence, though Alexander does let out a deep groan when he takes the first bite of his waffle, which John kicks him for.  
“I know you said that to get me to shut up,” Alexander says suddenly. John groans and stands up, setting his empty plate in the sink. “It's your turn to wash the dishes, dipshit.”

John shrugs and leans against the sink. “It's your turn to stop being an asshole and tell me what's wrong, but oh well.” He pushes himself off of the counter and goes to grab his bag, ignoring Alex's barrage of complaints and insults. “Tell Herc they can make waffles or pancakes or whatever when they come in,” he calls out as he steps into the elevator.

“At least tell me where you're going!” John turns around and stares at Alexander. His stands there with wide eyes and a red face, his wings fluttering and chest heaving.

“Out.”

Alexander lets out a frustrated yell as John hits the door close button with a blank face. Of course, Alex is too caught up in his own nonsense to realize the falter in John's stance, the nervous hold he has on his bag, or even his slight sniffle.

But when does Alexander notice things about other people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I wrote this a few days ago and forgot to post it so I hardly remember what I wrote lmao


End file.
